The present technology relates to a battery, an electrolyte, a battery pack, an electronic device, an electrically-driven vehicle, an electrical storage device, and a power system.
In recent years, there have been many types of portable electronic devices, and their size and weight have been reduced. In order for portable electronic devices to be smaller and lighter, batteries for use as power sources for portable electronic devices have also been required to be smaller, and the accommodation space in portable electronic devices has been required to be used efficiently.
It is known that lithium ion secondary batteries have high energy density and thus are most suitable to satisfy such requirements. For example, lithium ion secondary batteries having a laminated film as their exterior member have been commercialized because such batteries can be manufactured with a light weight and a high energy density and in a very thin shape.
Such batteries having a laminated film as their exterior member are known as polymer batteries, in which a matrix resin and an electrolytic solution held therein are used to form the electrolyte in order for the batteries to have liquid leakage resistance. Such polymer batteries have a significantly improved degree of shape freedom when an aluminum laminated film is used as their exterior member. However, such polymer batteries can have insufficient strength and be easily deformed when a high strength is applied to them due to misuse.
In such a case, if the batteries are covered with a strong exterior pack, there will be no problem. With a recent demand for high capacity, however, simple exterior packs come to be used, which can easily cause a short circuit in batteries when deformed significantly, so that the batteries can be disabled in some cases. To address such a problem, there has been proposed a battery with its electrode surface coated with a ceramic material (see Patent Document 1). There has also been proposed a battery that has a nonaqueous electrolyte containing a dispersed ceramic powder (see Patent Document 2).